


Ben Parker's Losses

by spiderkid36



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Angst, Author Is Not Religious, Blood, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Child Death, Crying, Death, Desperation, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Kid Peter Parker, One Shot, Pain, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Ben Parker, Sad Ending, Suicide, Time Skips, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Self-Esteem Issues, Unhappy Ending, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderkid36/pseuds/spiderkid36
Summary: AU oneshot where Peter managed to jump in front of Ben and save his life, losing his own, and years later May loses her life to Thanos' snap. This leaves a traumatized and broken Ben Parker, who takes it out on none other than Tony Stark.
Relationships: Ben Parker & May Parker (Spider-Man), Ben Parker & May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Ben Parker & Peter Parker, Ben Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Ben Parker's Losses

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure wether or not to tag 'graphic descriptions of violence' because there really isn't, but there is some mentions of bleeding and feeling blood? This is short and I don't really know what it is, but it's kinda sad? I hope you like reading it though, if you're into that sort of thing (sadness, angst, you know.)

BANG! 

Peter had jumped in front of his Uncle just before the robber's bullet managed to get him. He clutched his chest. Ben looked down, seeing that his kid was hit. He looked up, but the robber had gone, and there was a crowd forming. But that didn't matter. 

"Peter, Peter it's okay. Just stay awake for me, okay? Help is going to be here any moment now, just stay with me buddy." Ben frantically said. The blood was all over his shirt and hand, and he fell to the ground. "PETER! Peter, it's okay, it's okay! You're going to be fine, It's alright! Look at me. Pete. Kid, look at me. Peter it's okay. I love you, May loves you, your parents loved you. You saved me, thank you. Please, Peter, you're okay, it's okay..." Peter listened to Ben's soothing and loving yet worried and horrified voice. "Peter, you're going to be okay." 

Peter's back felt so wet. It had been raining a few hours before. The ground was hard. His chest stung, and his hand felt warm, and sticky and wet. But a different wet than the water from the ground seeping through his hoodie. It was a thicker texture. He knew what blood looked like, but feeling it between his fingers.. it was different. 

The pain was horrible, but he was relieved that he had been able to save his Uncle Ben, and that Ben was okay. His parents would be proud, Aunt May would be proud. And Ben was safe and okay, he would be fine, even though he was crying. Peter looked up and examined Ben's face. It was a horrible look, the ugly crying, even kind of funny. But he knew it was so gross because Ben was so afraid for him. He almost wanted to laugh for some reason, but he knew it was ill-timed and would probably hurt. 

Peter listened to Ben's reassurance, but he knew help really probably was not that close. And he had been shot, in the chest, by some robber guy, so his odds didn't seem great. But Aunt May and Uncle Ben had been great to him. He really wished he could have lived longer, only 10, but hey, he would see his parents right? And he died a hero, just like his idol, Iron Man. He saved someone, he saved a person, a life, his Uncle. His family would be so proud. He really wanted to comfort his Uncle, but speaking was kind of hard, and the pain in his chest was getting worse. He just knew he wouldn't make it in time, ambulances aren't that fast. 

Peter had barily noticed he was crying. But of course he was, it was a natural bodily reaction to all that stress and pain. Ha, he knew that, everyone always said he was a genius, and he was. He looked up at Ben. 

"I love you. Tell Aunt May I love her too." Peter managed to say. But then he coughed, and he could tell he'd coughed up blood. His eyelids were heavy, but his body felt light. He slowly closed his eyes, and everything went white, Ben's voice fading away. He felt numb for a bit, but then suddenly he felt real again, and he blinked. Two figures suddenly appeared from the light. He recognized them from pictures, his parents. He knew what happened to him. Peter knew everything was going to be okay now. The pain in his chest was gone. 

"PETER! NO!" Ben screamed as Peter's eyes closed. He shook his nephew's body, but it did nothing to make him feel any better. Peter.. his nephew, his kid, his.... he was only ten. And he was dead. 

ﾟ.*･｡ﾟﾟ.*･｡ﾟﾟ.*･｡ﾟ  
[6 years later] 

"May, Jeopardy is coming on soon can you turn on the TV?" Ben called from their bedroom. He looked at the framed picture on their nightstand of the three of them- him, his beautiful wife May, and Peter- smiling, just a week before Peter had.. 

"Sure babe." May yelled back. Ben turned and walked into their apartment living room. 

"Do you want something from the kitchen before I sit down, m'lady?" Ben asked. May laughed and stood up, walking over to kiss him on the cheek. 

"Why would I get something from the kitchen when I already have my snack?" She joked back. "Now please stop calling me 'm'lady', it's just so wierd." The couple laughed together. 

They sat down to watch the TV together, and the first question had just been answered. Ben looked to May. He just had a wierd feeling. 

May scooted a bit away from him, before looking down at her hands. They were fading? Turning into dust, to ashes, something? What? May looked up at Ben hurriedly, and a tear slipped from her cheek. Most of her was already gone, in just a few seconds- 

"Ben?" She croaked, and then... she was gone, replaced by a pile of ashes on their sofa. Ben looked around frantically. Was this a prank somehow? Was it a dream, a nightmare? What- He didn't know what to do. Where was she? 

"May! May? MAY!! MAY! ANSWER ME, PLEASE! THIS ISN'T FUNNY, WHAT.. WHAT? MAY! MAY!" Ben screamed. "May, please! MAY! MAY? MAY! MAY!" He was just so scared, so panicked, like that night when Peter was in his arms and- 

The TV started making that weird scary siren emergency noise and switched to an emergency broadcast channel moments later after Ben had stood up and started desperately screaming May's name. What was happening? Dissapearances? 

ﾟ.*･｡ﾟﾟ.*･｡ﾟﾟ.*･｡ﾟ  
[One year later] 

"Ben, Benjamin. You don't have to do this. You don't have to shoot. You could get help, I will help you. Please." 

"NO! I HAVE TO DO THIS! THE WHOLE UNIVERSE KNOWS THAT YOU LET THANOS WIN! YOU LET MY WIFE MAY GET KILLED! AND YEARS AGO, YOU COULD HAVE SOLD SOME SIMPLE TECHNOLOGY FOR CITIZENS TO USE TO DEFEND THEMSELVES! OR SELL TO STORES FOR THEIR EMPLOYEES TO USE! BUT NO, AND I GOT CAUGHT UP IN A ROBBERY! MY NEPHEW PETER JUMPED IN FRONT OF ME AND GOT SHOT! HE DIED IN MY ARMS, TONY STARK! AND MAY DIED RIGHT NEXT TO ME, TURNED TO ASHES! AND YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED IT! PETER WAS ONLY TEN YEARS OLD WHEN HE DIED! PETER WAS SO YOUNG AND YOU... HE WOULD HAVE BEEN SEVENTEEN TODAY! AND MAY STILL DIED TOO YOUNG, ADULT OR NOT, SHE WAS SO YOUNG TOO! I'M STILL YOUNG, AND YOU'VE KILLED EVERYONE I LOVE!" Ben's shaky hand lowered the gun slightly as he pulled a picture out of his coat. The one from their nightstand. It was of him, May and Peter, all together and smiling. He pointed his bloodied hand at Peter. 

"THIS WAS TAKEN A WEEK BEFORE HE DIED! AND YOU KILLED HIM, STARK! YOU KILLED HIM! AND SO MANY OTHERS! ADULTS, CHILDREN, HUSBANDS, WIVES, DAUGHTERS, NIECES, SONS, NEPHEWS! PEOPLE, STARK!" His finger moved to May's face. "AND HER! YOU KILLED MY WIFE, MY PRECIOUS MAY! AND HALF OF EVERYTHING TO EVER LIVE! THERE IS SO MUCH BLOOD ON YOUR HANDS! I KNEW I HAD TO GET TO YOU! AND NOW I HAVE! I CAN AVENGE THEM! And how ironic is that, Stark? How ironic that a so-called 'Avenger' would.." Ben continued, breaking off as he stopped to sob. 

He was finally standing in front of the man who did all of this. He had to blame someone, something, anyone, anything.. and Tony Stark it was. He had lost everything, including his last bits of sanity. 

Tony didn't know what to say or do. He should have done more, and he always knew it, he was a terrible hero, and Thanos had won. This strange, crazy man who had barged into his vacation home and beaten him senseless was right. Maybe he really did deserve this after all he had done. But he didn't want to go out like this. In the end, every living thing has the instinct to just damn survive. "Ben, I'm sorry. I don't know what to say, I-" 

"IT'S TOO LATE! IT'S.. THEY'RE DEAD! AND YOU CAN'T BRING THEM BACK! HELL, MAYBE THERE'S SOME SPACE MAGIC THAT COULD REVERSE WHAT THAT THANOS DID! BUT YOU CAN'T BRING BACK PETER! OR HIS PARENTS, WHO DIED ON 9/11 BECAUSE YOUR RICH ASS DECIDED TO BASK IN YOUR WEALTH INSTEAD OF DONATING AGAINST TERRORISTS! ALL OF THEM! MY SISTER-IN-LAW, MY BROTHER, MY WIFE, MY... NEPHEW, WHO WAS LIKE MY SON! MY FAMILY! MY LOVE, MY KID! YOU KILLED THEM ALL! AND I DEDICATED A YEAR JUST TO GET TO YOU IN THIS MOMENT! TO MAKE YOU PAY! WITHOUT YOUR SUITS, OR YOUR WEALTH! YOU'RE JUST A MAN, STARK, AND I'VE GOT YOU!" 

Ben raised his gun again, crying harder, his voice so fragile and obvious that he had been screaming for so long. "You are j-just a man. A man who is responsible for the lives of billions. You know, you were his hero. Peter's idol. He loved you so, so much. It was adorable, really. He even took his last breaths, spoke his last words, in a goddamn Iron Man t-shirt. I would show you, but the blood ruined it a little." 

Ben's mind raced. He had done so much for this moment. But remembering how fond Peter was of him.. how much this broken man in front of him meant to Peter when he was alive. He thought he'd be able to get over it by the time he had a gun to the man's head. But Peter's voice wouldn't leave him alone. He sobbed and ranted for what felt simultaneously like forever but also not enough to get Tony Stark to understand what he had done. 

Ben stopped mid-sentence. He just couldn't anymore. He caught Tony off guard, and got him pretty good, but also got a hell of a beating. 

"How dare you call yourself a superhero." Ben said, raising the gun to his own head. He didn't know what to do. Everything was hopeless. He couldn't even kill one monster of a man to put his mind at rest and avenge his family. 

Ben put his shaky hand on the trigger. Tony was speaking, but none of it registered as words. His eyes filled with tears and everything was blurry. He closed his eyes, and let himself relax somewhat. It was finally going to be over. Ben pulled the trigger. 

BANG!

Tony looked at the lifeless body on his floor. His evening had gone from sitting around, to being attacked, to seeing a man.. in front of him. Definitely not the 'normal' day he was expecting, to say the least. That man, he had a look in his eyes, of desperation. Like he just so badly wanted all of his pain to be the fault of one specific thing or being- and decided to take it out on him. Tony could definitely be a better hero, of course, a better overall person. But...

Tony slowly walked closer. The one time he managed to subdue his anxiety long enough to do some maintenance to Friday and take her offline for a few hours? It's as if he knew. It was so well planned, somehow. It was only then that Tony let himself breathe and felt the tears on his face. If this 'Ben' had done what he intended to do, he would be dead. And he probably had enough bullets to take the both of them out, but didn't. Why?

Tony stepped over him, and took the picture from his hand. He examined it, without touching the blood on the left bottom corner. He looked down at the man. He looked so different- of course he did, it was several years ago, and he was technically now a corpse, but still. He had already looked like a dead man walking when he barged in, but now he really was one.

Tony looked back at the picture. Three smiling people, so happy and content. There was Ben, in a white t-shirt and grey jeans instead of all black. And there were two more people, the ones he'd pointed out to be his wife and nephew. The woman was very attractive, and probably looked younger to him than she likely was at the time. She had shiny glasses, and was in a yellow camisole and blue ripped jeans. He'd said her name was May.

Tony didn't know why he was examining the picture so closely, but it just felt like he had to. Every second he held the picture, time felt slowed. He took in every detail of the three of them. They looked to be in a cheap apartment, if he looked to the background, on a cheap couch. He internally kicked himself for calling it all cheap. Then he looked at the boy. 'Killed a week after it was taken', and had been ten at the time, and 'would be seventeen today'. August 10 was his birthday, huh. But he died seven years ago. His smile was so big, and he was adorable. In a grey-blue t-shirt. His name had been Peter.

Tony turned the picture over and saw what was written in black sharpie on the back. 'The Parkers'. What a sad story- Ben Parker, May Parker, and Peter Parker. All dead so young, with not much time between their passings. He put the picture in his pocket, careful not to fold it or damage it in any way. 

Tony called the police, and then cleaned himself up. He heard Friday finally turn back on. "Boss!"

Tony closed his eyes, and just thought of the kid in that picture. He didn't know why he was keeping it, but he wouldn't tell anyone he had it. Tony wondered what would have come of the kid if he'd been able to grow up.

**Author's Note:**

> I believe in the MCU there is a canon afterlife, like when T'Challa saw his father. So, even though I'm not religious, I decided to have Peter see his parents in the afterlife. Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
